New Rooms
by WritersWayOfLife
Summary: The Lab Rats are finally getting their own rooms! But what happens when Bree wants Chase's room because her room isn't good enough in comparison? Well when she barges in unannounced will Chase finally snap?


Chase's POV

Bree, Adam and I all filed into the living room behind Dr. Davenport and Mrs. Davenport, Leo standing by the couch as we all sat down with a huge grin on his face.

"Leo what's going on?" I asked as I took my spot beside Bree. He just tapped the side of his nose, keeping his grin. I rolled my eyes, looking back over to Dr. Davenport.

"Now I'm sure you guys are all wondering about why we called you in here," he started and Bree and I nodded while Adam stared at the wall. "Well the reason we called you in here is because, after a lengthy discussion with Mrs. Davenport and Leo we have decided to relocate your living area." all three of our eyes widened.

"What?" I asked, feeling slightly angry as a smile spread across Dr. Davenports face.

"You're getting your own rooms!" Leo cried happily. I sat in shock for a few seconds before it finally sunk in.

"Really? Cool!" I cried, jumping up with Bree. It took Adam a few seconds before he was jumping up and joining in on our hug, pressing me and Bree together. I coughed awkwardly as I caught sight of Bree's eyes, feeling myself blush as I looked down. I heard Bree giggle and quickly stepped back once Adam let us go.

"Yeah, so if you come with me, Adam I will show you to your room. Leo why don't you show Bree and Chase their's?" Leo nodded, heading down the east corridor while Dr. and Mrs. Davenport lead Adam down the west.

"Why is Adam down a different hallway to us?" Bree asked as we walked.

"Because we assume with his strength mixed with intelligence it wouldn't be the best for you two to have to share a bathroom with him," Leo explained. I grimaced at the thought of being in the middle of a shower, only to have Adam break the door down because he needed to take a piss. I think Bree saw my expression.

"Thinking about it?" she asked and I nodded. Bree could read my mind half the time…I wonder if it was an extra power she had. I felt myself blush as I thought about how awkward it could be if Bree could hear all the stuff I thought about her.

"Now Bree, this is your room," Dr. Davenport said, stopping at the one before last door in the hallway. Bree nodded, opening the door.

"Wow…" she breathed as she stepped inside. I followed to get a good look.

Inside was a queen sized bed sat against the back wall of the room. At the opposite end was a desk, sitting under a nicely sized mirror. Near the desk sat a decent sized wardrobe.

"What do you think?" Dr. Davenport asked. Bree smiled.

"It's great, thanks da-Dr. Davenport," she said. My eyes widened at her near mistake. We had all agreed to keep from calling Dr. Davenport dad. Sure he created us, but we didn't want to create any rifts between Leo and his new dad.

"All right, well if we let Bree get settled, I'll show you to your room Chase," he said. I nodded, following him out.

Dr. Davenport lead me down the hall, towards the door that ended the hallway. He turned a quick smile to me before opening the door. My jaw dropped as I walked inside, taking it all in.

To start, the room was huge! Like Bree's the king sized bed was against the back wall of the room. Opposite that was a desk with a touch screen computer set into it. Above the desk was a huge computer screen that I'm assuming was touch screen as well since there was no keypad. There were speakers coming out of the wall, accompanied by some others sitting at the corners of the desk. Under the desk I could see there were a couple of game consoles. I could see a PS3, a Wii, an Xbox and even a Game Cube.

I also had another desk that was covered with metal parts, blueprints and tools. I had a work bench! My closet consisted of a door in the wall. I rushed over to open it and found that I had a walk in closet filled with new clothes. By the door to the closet was another door with a lock pad on it.

"The code is 0025," Leo said. I punched it in and opened up the door. Inside was a room with what looked like speakers making up the walls. There was another keypad in the wall and when I opened it a list of settings for the atmosphere, the sound, and even density of the room came up. "That's a chamber where you can harness your super senses more. I suggested it to help you with the bell," Leo called into the room.

I walked out, awestruck. "So…what do you think?" Dr. Davenport asked.

"This. Is. Awesome!" I cried, running over and hugging him. He seemed a little shocked but slowly wrapped his arms around my shoulders. After quickly pulling away from the hug, Dr. Davenport headed for the door. Just as he was about to walk out, a brow haired blur zoomed into the room.

"Whoa!" Bree cried as she looked around. "Chase this room is amazing!" she said, smiling. But her smile slowly faded. "Why isn't my room like this?" she asked. Dr. Davenport looked a little sheepish.

"Well you see Bree, Chase's room is suited to his needs. Hence the super computer-"

"It's a super computer?" I cried. Leo shot me a 'not-the-time' look.

"Yes. It's also why he was a work bench to create tools and weapons and why he has the chamber."

"Then why don't I get…a super powered treadmill, or even just a TV?" she asked.

"Well I didn't think you would want that stuff Bree," Dr. Davenport said. Bree's eyes narrowed.

"So I'm stuck with the worst room because all you thought about was your boys," she said in an icy voice. I shrunk back a bit as her eyes landed on me. "Well mark my words…I will be getting a better room, even if it has to be yours." and with that, Bree turned and stormed out of the room.

We all stood around awkwardly before Mrs. Davenport spoke up. "I think I should talk to her," she mumbled before rushing out of the room.

"Well I think we'll let you get settled then," Leo said, pulling his step-dad out of the room. I gulped as I walked over to my bed, suddenly not feeling so satisfied anymore. Stripping myself of my shirt, I collapsed onto it and curled up over the covers, feeling a nap was in order.

* * *

I was woken up from my nap by obnoxious knocking on my door. I debated in my head whether to open it or not as the knocking got louder. Finally I got up from my bed and opened the door. I was surprised to see Bree standing there, not looking happy. Straight away I could tell what she wanted.

"Come to take my stereo?" I asked sarcastically. "Maybe my bed?" I continued before she could get a word in.

"Why do you do this?" She answers with another question, barging into the room as if it were already hers.

"Me?" I asked in surprise. "You're the one that's trying to evict me from my own room," I said with a smirk on my face.

"Well it's not my fault Davenport cares more for you and Adam then me. Clearly I'm a victim of favouritism!" she snapped. I groaned, rubbing a hand over my face.

"Oh please! You're just being over dramatic! You know Davenport, he has no idea how to accessorise for a girl. I bet Tasha is working on something right now for you," I tried to reason. "Now if you don't mind I'd like to return to my nap!" I snapped, heading over to my bed.

"Oh yeah Chase that's the reason," She yelled, managing to sound both sarcastic and angry. I glared back at her in response. If looks could kill, she'd already be dead and I would be sleeping again. "I just want what's fair," she said in a steely voice. My eyes narrowed.

Fair? She wanted what was fair? If we were getting what was fair then Bree would be sharing this room with me. She would get to know how I feel about her instead of me having to hide it. Well if she's going to demand to get what's fair, then so will I.

I think this was one of those moments when Bree could see what I was thinking, because she slowly started to back away. I followed her at the same slow pace until I finally cornered her into a wall.

"I'm getting this room" She continued her voice now trembling.

Putting both arms on either side of her, knowing she would plan on escaping, I spat out " I already told you, I'm keeping this room."

"And what if I refuse to leave?" she asked quietly, looking me right in the eye.

I don't know why she asked that. It might have been out of fear of not getting the last word in. It could have been rhetorical, since she probably already had an idea of what I wanted. In this case the words just sort of escaped her mouth without explanation.

Before she could get another word in to mock me, to make some sarcastic comment, or to simply mask the tension that had grown between us at the close proximity we had landed in, my lips crashed onto hers. I pulled her body against mine, my hands holding her hips possessively.

I kissed her softly, while every nerve, impulse and urge was telling me to push her onto the bed and show her everything she did to me. But I had restraint and pulled back slowly. Bree's eyes slowly opened and she stared up at me before she started to back away, turning and heading for the door.

"I-I think maybe I should come back later...clearly you're still a-a little tired so I'll let you slee-"

Using my free hand to move her lucious brown hair to the side, I started planting small kisses on her neck along with some nipping and licking thrown in at certain areas. Bree's sentence was cut short, letting out a pleasurable gasp before she threw her head back to give me better access.

The hand that was moving her hair out of the way moved one of the straps of her tank top out of the way. I moved my kisses along her shoulder, teasing the skin and eliciting more moans from her. She tasted and smelled like vanilla. And it is addictive. Bree is addictive. She is like my personal brand of heroin and if I can't see her or get a taste of her, I would surely die. Smiling, the hand that was around her waist grabbed her hand and guided it to the erection straining severely against my jeans.

"Chase!" Bree gasped as her hand finally reached it.

"This is what you've been doing to me," I hissed as I ran my tongue up the side of her neck to take her earlobe in my mouth, her moans heading all the way to my member and making it even harder if it was possible, "Every fucking morning since I turned fourteen, I would have to take a cold shower because I couldn't get you out of my mind. Every time I have touched myself, I would always scream your name aloud. And I had a dream about you last night; about how we were here and I made you scream my name in pleasure." I figured the truth would be the best way to go about this.

"You think you have it tough?" Bree retorted as she guided my free hand to her special area, provoking a gasp from me.

"Bree," I all but moaned at how hot and wet she was. This is what I was doing to her? This was just from my actions? I pulled her closer, rubbing my fingers over the already soaked spot as I continued to suck and bite on her neck.

"Chase...I want you. Now," Bree moaned out, her hands in my hair. Ok, I'll admit that when I talked about getting what's fair, although finally having Bree in a moment like this was going through my mind, I never thought it would actually happen now.

"Are you sure?" I asked as my hands gripped the hemming of her tank top. I never said I wouldn't oblige.

"I'm sure," Bree nodded.

With a growl, I turned her around and kissed her heatedly as I sandwiched her body between the wall and mine. Our sighs were only verbal to one another, everyone else in the house unsuspecting of what was going on in my room.

Our tongues were in each other's mouths duelling for domination, but I dominated her in the end. My hands slid under her tank, touching the hot skin of her well-toned stomach before drifting further upwards towards her breasts. I inhaled sharply when I felt nothing but her bare breasts. She wasn't wearing a bra!

My mouth left hers and moved across her cheek, along her jaw and down her neck as she ran her hands against my torso. I gently tilted her head back and ran my tongue up her throat before kissing my way down it and towards the exposed clevage on her chest.

"Chase" Bree moaned as our lips met once more, swallowing her moans.

I picked her up, her ankles hooking behind my back, and stumbled to the bed, my lips never leaving hers. Once I reached it I threw Brew onto the bed. She landed on the soft matress with a gasp. I then moved myself to straddle her.

"I hope this isn't expensive," I remarked as I grabbed the top of the tank and ripped it down the middle.

"Chase!" Bree exclaimed.

"We bionics don't mess around," I laughed as I placed a kiss just above her jeans, moving my mouth up her exposed torso. I stopped, suddenly realising how real this really was. I was about to have se-no. I'm in love with this girl. I was about to make love with Bree.

I lifted my head so that it hovered above hers.

"Bree, I love you. I really love you and I could never live with myself if I hurt you in any way. Are you sure you want to do this? Because if we keep going, I don't think I'll ever be able to stop," I said honestly. Bree's eyes widened for a second before she smiled, her hand coming up to cup my cheek. I closed my eyes, leaning into the touch I had craved so much.

"I love you too Chase." my eyes snapped open to see Bree, tears in her eyes as she stared at me. I leaned down and kissed her again, so much more feeling running through me as she kissed back.

"Are you sure you want to keep going Bree?" I asked again.

Grinning wickedly, she flipped us over and started planting hot open-mouthed kisses down my chest. I moaned appreciatively. I cupped her face in my hands to pull her head back up to mine.

"Good. I don't want to stop," Bree whispered as she pecked my lips and rested her forehead on mine.

"I don't want to stop either," I murmured lovingly before moaning as Bree stroked my member through my jeans and boxers.

"You like that, don't you?" Bree asked as she planted kisses on my neck, continuing to stroke my erection.

"You have no idea," I groaned in pleasure as my hips moved in rhythm with her hand.

I yanked her hand from my crouch and flipped us over. I didn't want to orgasm just yet, I wanted to please her first.

I removed the torn tank and dropped it on the floor. I swear I could die and go to heaven when I saw the lucious mounds with hardened pink nipples moving up and down her chest with every breath she took. What was even more heavenly was that they, along with all of Bree were now mine for the taking. I used one hand to pin her wrists above her hand as I took the right one in his mouth. My free hand toyed with the left nipple.

"Oh God Chase," Bree moaned as she arched her back, closing her eyes in pure pleasure.

I pulled my mouth away from her right breast and went on to give its twin equal attention. She hissed at the feel of my lips, teeth and tongue coming in contact with her burning nipple. My hands travelled down her body, reaching her jeans which were soaked at the crouch with arousal. I could smell it and it was alluring. Swiftly, I undid the button and the fly before sliding them down her long and shapely legs. Seizing the opportunity, she flipped us over and tore her breast from my mouth.

"Hey!" I objected.

"You're gonna love this," Bree murmured in my ear seductively as she removed my jeans and boxers in one swift motion.

"Fuck," I moaned loudly as she started stroking my bare member.

I only felt more pleasure as Bree ran her tongue along it from the base to the tip before taking me into her mouth. I groaned as my hand gripped his Bree's lucious brown waves, never wanting this pleasure to end. Even though this is our first time, and I've been masturbating over her since we were fourteen, the feeling of my member in her mouth is amazing. But the pleasure mounted even more as orgasm drew near. Soon, I couldn't take it anymore.

"BREE!" I screamed in pure bliss before bucking my hips and exploding into her mouth.

She swallowed every bit that spilled in, kissing the tip before pulling back. My eyes widened as I realised what just happened.

"Oh God, Bree. I'm so sorry-," I started.

"It's OK, Chase. You don't have to apologise. You just surprised me. That's all," Bree assured me as she crawled back up towards me and kissed me gently.

Grinning wickedly with a growl, I flipped us over and removed Bree's blood red lace panties. I planted my mouth on her navel and moved closer to her special area, causing the thudding in her core to increase. Suddenly, she screamed out as I slid three fingers inside her tight pussy, twisting them around and tickling her walls by curling them. Her hips moved in rhythm with my fingers.

"You like that?" I whispered in her ear.

Bree tried to speak. But she couldn't form any words. All she could do was whimper and nod as I pleasured her. She inhaled sharply through her mouth as I rammed my fingers inside her. The shockwave of pleasure caused both of us to whimper in pure bliss.

"Then you're gonna love this," I hissed in her ear as I gripped her hips with both hands and placed my head between her legs.

Bree moaned loudly in pleasure as she felt my hot tongue against her hot and dripping wet core. Her hands reached up and played with her breasts to ring herself even more pleasure. My tongue found its way inside her while my upper teeth lightly scraped her clit, causing her to gasp loudly. My hands did their job of keeping her hips firmly on the mattress as I sucked on her swollen clit. She started gasping even more as orgasm came closer. Her walls started contracting around my tongue.

"CHASE!" she screamed in bliss as she arched her back and came.

I took every bit of the sweet and salty goodness that leaked out of her into my mouth and happily swallowed her. Bree became limp on the bed panting as she tried to recover from her orgasm. Also panting, I climbed on top of her and my lips ghosted over hers.

"Are you sure you want this?" I asked one last time.

"I'm sure," Bree panted. "I love you."

I reached over, finding my jeans to retrieve a condom. I'm a smart guy so I know to always carry protection with me. But Bree grabbed my wrist and stopped me. My eyes bore into hers as I grabbed the hand on my wrist.

"I don't want to get you pregnant," I told her sincerely, "I don't think I'll make a great father and I'm not ready for that responsibility." I said honestly.

"1. You will make a wonderful father. 2. I'm on the pill. I'll be fine," Bree assured me. "I don't want anything between us."

Nodding, I positioned myself at her entrance. I glanced at her for a confirmation. She nodded and spread her legs even more. I knew she was bracing herself for the pain, the pain we both knew she was going to feel since this is her first time. I knew it was her first time because her and Ethan broke up before they could do anything past second base. She knew it was my first time to.

My hands found her hips and I slid himself into her depths. She screamed out in pain and a few tears leaked from her beautiful eyes as I broke her hyman. I immediately stopped my movements and wiped her tears away. I waited until the pain passed before resuming. Once the pain passed, she kissed me, telling me it was OK. Grabbing her hips once more, I resumed my movements.

Both of them felt nothing but pleasure as I moved inside her. My motions were slow and gentle. Her hips were moving in motion with mine at the exact pace. In fact, we were in perfect rhythm. Both of us were moaning and whispering each other's names. Bree gripped my shoulders as she moved her lips to my ear,

"You can go fast and hard, you know."

That snapped what little self-control I had left and I pulled myself out. Bree whimpered in disappointment but then screamed as I rammed myself back in, burying myself to the hilt. My pace quickened and every thrust was hard. Her hips were moving in perfect rhythm with mine.

I groaned in pleasure as I felt her contracting around me as both of us came closer to esctasy. She was digging her nails into my shoulders as her eyes closed. She threw her head back and I sucked on her neck before pulling back to look at her. I loved the pain I was feeling. Seeing her exposed neck, he began peppering kisses against the hollow of her neck.

"CHASE!" Bree yelled in esctasy.

"BREE!" I screamed in pleasure.

Not long after we screamed each other's names, Bree came hard which brought around my orgasm. my hot seed blasted its way inside her and she must have relished the feeling because her hips bucked a few more times. After a couple more thrusts, I pulled out of her and collapsed next to her, pulling her into an embrace against my chest.

"That was," I panted.

"Amazing," Bree also panted.

I found my boxers and slid them on. I turned to Bree who was sitting on my bed with the sheet wrapped around her. Because of the way that she was sitting, the bottom of the sheet stopped mid thigh. But it still covered those areas. I crawled next to her and kissed her bare shoulder lovingly.

"Told you I'd make you scream," I boasted cockily.

"You've been making me scream since we were fourteen," Bree confessed.

At first, I didn't know what she was hinting at, but I eventually caught on. As soon as I did my eyes widened. I never saw Bree as the type to masturbate.

Suddenly, I had a mental picture of her lying on the bed, naked and touching herself and screaming my name. I suddenly looked down and saw another tent forming in my boxers. Bree just giggled and kissed me.

"Why do you have to be so hot?" I moaned frustratingly.

"I have my ways," Bree teased with a giggle. I smiled kissing her again. She held it, gripping my face tightly. As I moved down to her neck, a thought crossed my mind.

"So...about the room situation?" I asked. Bree giggled before moaning as my teeth scraped her neck.

"I think we have that covered."

* * *

**Hope it was ok, I've had this idea for a while :)**

**Review!**


End file.
